Upcoming Release
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: It was going so well until Kiku left him alone with HIM. Hetalia with a Pokemon flair, America breeding. CRACK.


Hello all! This is something I felt like doing for a while haha. It's just a silly crack idea I got while playing my Pokemon Black game. I still haven't beaten it yet but oh well. Please enjoy some of the nations with Pokemon attributes!

I'm working on some other stories right now so don't worry if you were hoping for something more serious from me. I'm torn between a vampire and werewolf sorta thing or some more of the usual stuff I do where they're nations. Sexy vampires, sexy nations...sexy werewolves, sexy nations...

Oh god the choices!

**EDIT: I tried being subtle but obvious about the fact that the 'Pokemon' in this story are humans' with Pokemon attributes, but I guess I made it a little TOO vague xD so just note that while Alfred is described as being a Pikachu, he is still human in body; just with Pikachu ears, tail and red circles on his cheeks. Also, 'Pokemon' in this world only wear a pair of shorts (male) or shorts and a small top (female) so imagine Alfred and any other Pokemon as wearing little to no skimpy clothing xD **

I don't own Pokemon, Hetalia, or Resident Evil.

**xXx**

They had been adventuring for just a few days now, Kiku and Alfred. They'd met just a few towns over, when Kiku had caught him with an ultraball after weakening him down with his grass-type Pokemon. Alfred still held a grudge against the pathetic Leafeon, but he and Kiku were really hitting it off as they went along. Battling any foe that came across their path, winning victory after victory and earning rich rewards.

Alfred's trust in Kiku grew exponentially the time the small man had rushed him to the hospital after he'd been poisoned by a too-quick hit from a nasty Seviper. He was so close to fainting by the time they got there that most of the trip was just a blur of uniforms and feminine voices and the feel of a stretcher under his back, bending his tail uncomfortably.

But they'd made it and Alfred loved the man for it ever after.

"Pikachu-san." Kiku said softly, eyes expressing what his calm voice never did. Alfred looked up at his master and tilted his head, yellow ears perking. He didn't mind that his master hadn't figured out his name or anything; most humans were unoriginal and chose to call each Pokemon by their breed type.

"You've gotten so strong, Pikachu-san." Kiku praised gently, stroking one soft cheek and smiling when the lightning-bolt tail twitched up happily. He ruffled golden hair lightly and allowed Alfred to nuzzle his palm. His Pokemon reached up and twined their fingers, lips curled happily.

_'I'll never lose a fight for you, Master. Never.' _Alfred thought to himself, saying as much in his own language though he knew Kiku wouldn't understand. He'd given his loyalty to Kiku and he'd never, ever turn on him and he'd always fight to the best of his abilities.

It made it all the harder when his master left him.

"Pika pi Pikachu!" _'What's going on!' _Alfred cried out when he saw Kiku talking to the old lady through the bars of the fencing surrounding the day cares little outside area. He knelt by the fencing and reached an arm through, fingers outstretched for his master. "Pika pika pi. Pikachu pi-kaaaa?" '_I don't understand. You don't want me anymore?'_

"Calm down, Pikachu-san." Kiku murmured softly as he came up to the fencing and grasped his Pokemon's hand, squeezing softly. Alfred's eyes were big and glassy, his usually tanned skin looking pale in the sun. "I just need you to produce an egg, Pikachu-san. That way I can hatch it into a Pichu and further my pokedex."

"PIKA?" _'EGG?' _Just what was his master thinking! He wanted an egg? For a pokedex entry? Why couldn't he just go out and catch a pichu! They weren't that hard to find! Then Alfred could keep adventuring and not have to be left behind!

"It's okay. I'll be back for you and Mightyena-san soon enough." Kiku promised, standing up. He turned away, ignoring his Pokemon's loud protests, knowing he was doing the right thing. This was just a step further to catching them all.

"_He won't come back until we become one." _A deep voice rumbled from behind Alfred making the Pokemon whip around, tail and ears erect while his hands came up as fists defensively.

Alfred's eyes widened when he saw the other Pokemon, swallowing audibly.

The other Pokemon was big, much bigger than he was, and he had black fuzzy ears nestled amongst the silver hair that adorned his head. His body was muscular, big and strong looking whereas Alfred was more built for speed and agility. The Pokemon's tail was the same color of black as the ears, jutting out from skin paler than Alfred's.

"_There is no way I'm breeding with you!" _Alfred shook his head and turned away from the other. He felt clawed fingers immediately land on his hips, tugging him back so his back was against the larger Pokemon's front. His tail was unfortunate enough to be trapped between the Pokemon's legs, pressing up against the _male's _groin and tail.

"_You'll have to if you want out of here." _The chuckle the Mightyena gave was a big indicator that the wolf Pokemon didn't care much about making an egg for their master. The quickly swelling organ pushing down against Alfred's tail was an even bigger sign.

"_Get away from me!" _Alfred flailed his limbs and managed to pull away. He turned around to face the bigger Pokemon, electricity crackling off the red circles adorning his cheeks. _"I wouldn't breed with a stupid Mightyena like you, not even for master!"_

"_My name is Ivan and you will become one with me if you want to escape here." _The Pokemon, Ivan, smirked at Alfred. Past the human lips was a set of sharp teeth that made Alfred shiver with apprehension.

"_No!" _Alfred turned his back on Ivan and made a break for it, knowing he could easily outrun the annoying dark wolf. There was no way he was doing anything like _that_ with the creepy Pokemon.

He was completely unprepared for the sudden crash of a heavy weight on him, sending them both tumbling before Ivan came out on top. The wolf kept Alfred pinned on his belly, sharp teeth placed to the nape of his neck, pinpricks of pain outlining the smaller Pokemon's spine.

A deep growl issued from Ivan's throat, hands reaching down to pull and tug at the piece of modesty all Pokemon wore. It was reminiscent of the shorts humans wore.

Alfred began to struggle in earnest, tears coming to his eyes as Ivan's jaws only tightened on his neck and his weight pinned him down even harder. He didn't want this! He didn't he didn't he didn't!

Ivan got the shorts off and began to take off his own, just enough to have at the cute little Pokemon below him. Alfred began to scream.

"_Noooo_-ooooo!" Alfred sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating heavily and glasses askew while he clutched at his chest, heart beating frantically. All that he could see was himself as he was now but with an additional tail and ears and red cheeks; about to be raped by Ivan who also had ears and a tail.

What. The. Fuck.

He immediately reached for his cell phone and dialed Kiku, praying his friend would pick up and blurting out the entire dream in broken fragments as soon as the small Asian did.

"Kiku! Dude, I just had the weirdest- I don't even- I was about to be _raped_! By _Ivan! _Because you wanted an egg from me! And I was calling you master and I had a tail!"

"Tail?" Kiku had to pull out a tissue and press it to his nose as the sudden image of America adorned with cat ears and tail invaded his mind. Alfred would look so good like that and he was definitely playful enough...

"Yes, and ears and I was a Pikachu! Ivan was a Mightyena! And you wanted us to breed so you could have a pichu! God Kiku why are you such a dick I was winning you so many Pokemon battles and then you just _left me at the daycare! _With _Ivan!_" Alfred ranted, completely missing the way his friend had hardly said a word and seemed to be breathing heavier.

"America-san." Kiku finally ventured, needing to cut the American off when it got to the point that Alfred was naked below Ivan. He didn't much like the thought of Ivan being there, but the thought of a naked Alfred with a cute little Pikachu tail and ears was distracting. "Do you think perhaps this is a result of the upcoming release of Pokemon Black and White?"

"...You're so totally right, Kiku! I had a dream just like that when Resident Evil 5 was about to come out but I wasn't a Pikachu I was Leon Kennedy and I was kicking so much ass but then Ivan came up as a boss fight and pushed me into this like, pool of molten metal in the center of the area and-" America rambled on, listing all the features of that dream while Kiku mostly wondered why all of Alfred's dreams seemed to involve Ivan.

"Well anyway, thanks for clearing that up, Kiku!" Alfred finally finished after going through three separate dreams in which he was the hero of some video game or movie and Ivan was the bad guy. "I'll talk to you later or something, okay?"

"That is alright, America-San." Kiku said softly, ready to hang up now.

"Hey, guess what? I think I'll totally do that dream as a costume this year for Halloween! But I'll wear pants for sure so I don't get raped by Ivan!"Alfred gave his obnoxious laugh and hung up before Kiku could respond.

The small nation stared at his phone, feeling another nosebleed coming on.

He was definitely bringing a camera to America's Halloween party this year.

**xXx**

PikAlfred uses quick attack!

MightyIvan uses pursuit!

Haha once against thanks for reading this silly story.


End file.
